


Gaston

by FaunGirl



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunGirl/pseuds/FaunGirl
Summary: I'll post a summary at some point...





	Gaston

Gaston awoke, bruised and broken, lying face down in the mud at the bottom of the castle wall. It was a miracle that he was even alive. A fall like that would have killed a lesser man. “Damn that beast!” he cursed. He tried to rise but fell back screaming in agony. He lay there gasping as the pain that had seared though him began to recede. As his breath returned he was able to roll over with a wince so that he could avoid inhaling the mud. “No one bests Gaston, NO ONE!!” he screamed in ineffectual rage; his hands curling into fists at his side. He was not one for thinking or self reflection but as he lay there, fired by rage yet unable to move, there was little else he could do. He went back through, moment by moment, the events that had passed since they first stormed the castle. “Where did it go wrong?” he muttered, “I _had_ him, he was as good as dead, _where_ did it go wrong?!?”. And then he knew. “Belle” he whispered angrily. She had called up to them, she had pulled his focus away from the fight, her presence had spurred the brute back into action, _she_ was the reason he was lying here a broken and useless man.  He felt disgust filling him as he saw again the way Belle and the filthy beast had embraced, caressing each other; so intimate, so knowing. “That whore!” he gritted his teeth as the rage in him flared hotter. “She'll pay for this! Oh how she will pay...”  Slowly his mouth twisted into a vengeful grin as the flame of his anger condensed into a white hot coal that burned with a steady hatred. “When I'm through she'll wish she'd never laid eyes on that disgusting creature”.

\----

A full day passed before they found him, grievously wounded and barely alive. It was another three days before he regained consciousness. As his eyes flickered open and he took in his surroundings he felt his spirits lift. He was alive, he was home, he was healing, and he had not forgotten. Easing himself into a sitting position, he called out. A young woman hurried in, a relieved smile on her face “Monsieur Gaston, you are awake!” “I am” he said with a small nod. As she hurried forward he allowed his gaze to drift down her body, lingering on the swell of her breasts and the soft curve of her waist and hips.  _ Not bad _ he thought as she fussed with his linens. “Is there anything I can get for you?” she asked solicitously. “Some food I think. And then a change of these bandages.” he said, looking down at the ones that currently bound his wounds. The girl gave a small curtsy and left the room. She returned shortly carrying a tray that held a bowl of fragrant stew, a piece of toast, and a stack of new bandages. Settling the tray on his lap, she chatted lightly “This should set you right in no time. And there's no need to finish it all if you can't manage, just eat what you can, alright? I'll be back in to collect the tray when you're done.” Gaston let out a small snort and tucked in as she left. He had to move slowly, but the stew was delicious and he worked his way through the entire bowl in very little time. 

As he settled in to wait for the girl's return, he allowed his thoughts to return to his recent failures. It was unacceptable to leave things as they were, but there was no use in running off half-cocked and getting himself killed for real this time. Satisfactory revenge required careful planning and full health. That was the first step, he knew, as much as he might wish otherwise. But, if he could keep his recovery a secret, he might just have the element of surprise on his side.  _ Wouldn't that be a shock _ he thought with a grin, imagining the look on Belle's face when he walked in the door, completely healed and just as cool as you please. He allowed himself the pleasure of imagining everything he would do to her once she was at his mercy, and found himself hardening beneath the sheet.  _ Oh yes _ he thought, enjoying the tightness in his groin,  _ that whore will regret her betrayal before I'm done. _

The girl's return interrupted his reverie. She smiled at him “I'm glad to see you were feeling well enough to eat it all, that's a good sign.” she said as she collected the dishes “I'll go get the doctor to tend to your bandages”. “No” he said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist “I want you to do it”. “B-but, monsieur, I'm not- I couldn't-” she stammered uncertainly. “I said” he spoke quietly, pulling her closer “I want you to do it”. “I...” she blushed under his intense stare and looked down at her feet “If it pleases you monsieur, I-I shall...” “Good girl” he said, releasing her. She set down the tray of dishes and began to unwind the old bandages, replacing each one with a fresh strip as she went. When she went to fold back the sheet in order to better replace the binding around his waist, her hand brushed against his erection. He let a a little moan at the brief contact. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth “Oh, I-I've hurt you, I'm sorry!” she squeaked. “No” he said, his voice husky “let me show you” he said, grasping her hand and laying it atop the sheet, letting her feel the hardness underneath. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to pull away. “Please monsieur” she said pleadingly. He shook his head “I've been fed and re-bandaged, but a man has other needs as well. Surely you know this?” She nodded slowly, looking anywhere but at him. “Well then, that settles it. Do you know what to do, or must I show you?” “P-please monsieur, I don't- I've never-” she let out a small strangled sob as a tear rolled down her cheek. “No matter” he said, feeling himself harden even further at the sight of her tears, “Sit and I'll instruct you.” He indicated the bed next to him, and tugged on her wrist. Unsteadily, she settled onto the edge of the bed. He folded the sheet down further so that his erection sprang into view. Her gaze fixed on it and she found herself unable to turn away as he guided her hand along it's length. He let out another low sound at the contact and, placing his hand atop hers, wrapped her fingers around the shaft, moving it slowly up and down. “You see?” he said, releasing her hand so that she was stroking him without assistance. She was shaking, but she didn't stop, she just nodded mutely. For a moment he rested himself against the headboard, enjoying the timid ministrations, the sense of power and control firing his lust. But he wanted more. Leaning in again, he threaded his hand through her hair, gripping firmly. Startled, she tried to jerk away. He tugged hard, pulling her back as she cried out. “Time to move to the next lesson I think” he said, pushing her head downward. “N-no, no please” she whimpered, her tears starting again. “Yes” he said simply, “Now, open your mouth”. She did as she was told and her eyes opened wide as the tip of his member slid along her tongue. “Ahh” he moaned as he slid into the warmth of her mouth, stopping only when he bumped against the back of her throat. She gagged a little at the intrusion and he smiled, lifting her head slowly back up his length, before forcing her down again, faster this time. She struggled to find a rhythm so that she could breath as his hand pulled her head up and down, thrusting his cock into her mouth.  _ Oh that feels good _ he thought, looking down at her tear-stained face and letting out a groan as his pleasure mounted. “Almost there” he said aloud. She looked up sharply, uncertainty and fear in her eyes. “Yes,” he groaned again  _ god he loved that look _ “almost there. I'm going to fill that pretty mouth of yours, and I want you to swallow every drop, you understand?” She looked at him wildly, but couldn't answer as he drove his cock in and out of her mouth. She felt him twitch and tighten against her tongue and throat as he gripped her hair harder and pulled her as far down as he could. She was gagging and fighting for breath as he spurted his load into her mouth, there was nothing she could do but swallow as fast as she could to keep from choking. He felt pure ecstasy roll through his body as he pumped his cum down the girl's throat, imagining for a moment that it was that backstabbing whore Belle that was choking on his cock. God how he wanted to make that a reality. 

Spent, he released her and leaned back to rest against the headboard once more. She slid down to the floor, gasping for breath and wiping tears out of her eyes. Unsteadily she stood, and started towards the door. “Put yourself together girl” he said harshly, watching her move “do you want them to know what you've done?” With a strangled sound of unhappiness she reached up to smooth her hair and skirts. “I expect to see you again tomorrow.” he said “Or I shall tell them all how you 'took advantage' of an injured man, am I clear?” She hung her head. “I will be here” she said quietly before hurrying from the room. Gaston smirked at the closed door; this was going to work out just fine.

\----

Three months later he stood once more at the edge of the castle's grounds. Unlike last time, he was alone, this was something he had to do himself. He had taken his time, he was completely healed, and he knew everything he could learn about the habits of the those in the castle. He'd timed it carefully; the beast was away, as were most of the servants. All he had to do was slip past the guards and avoid the housekeeper, then he'd have the bitch all to himself. As he slipped through the gardens and in through a side door he felt his excitement mounting.  _ This is it _ he thought, smiling. In the hallway he paused, listening. Hearing nothing, he continued up the stairs. Carefully peering in each door as he went, he finally came to the last one. As it swung open he saw her, seated in the window seat, nose buried in a book. He snorted softly  _ typical _ he thought as he shut the door behind him. 

Startled by the sound, she looked up. The book tumbled to the ground as she rose, staring at him dumbfounded. “Surprised?” he asked with a small laugh “You should be”. “Gaston?” she asked, unwilling to believe her eyes. “In the flesh” he said, closing the distance between them. She tried to back away but found herself trapped between him and the window seat. She opened her mouth to scream but he seized her, clapping his hand across her mouth to keep her quiet. “I wouldn't do that if I were you.” he admonished “Scream and I kill you. Stay quiet, you live.” Looking up into his eyes she knew it was true and nodded. “Good girl” he said, letting his hand drop. “What do you want? Why are you here?” she asked, eying him warily. “I'm here” he said, letting his hand trail through her hair “to find out if you like it when you fuck that beast of yours.” “What!?” she asked angrily, slapping his hand away and trying to push him back. “Oh no you don't.” he said angrily, seizing her around the throat. “I asked you” he said through gritted teeth “if you like it when that hulking beast fucks you!? Come on, tell me Belle, do you like the way his filthy paws feel as they caress you? Do you like the way he feels inside you? Thrusting and pounding you like a rutting bull!? WELL!! DO YOU!?!?!?!?!” he raged as the hand around her neck tightened. “Ga-gaston...please...” she choked out between sobs “I..d-didn't...”. “Don't lie” he said in a deadly whisper “not to me”. His other hand came up to caress her cheek then trailed down her neck to the top of her dress. He gripped it firmly and ripped. The fabric split, leaving her breasts bare and heaving as she continued to struggle for breath. He threw her to the ground and began unbuckling his belt. She tried to scramble away, clutching her torn dress to her but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. “Not so fast, whore” he spat “I'm not done with you yet” and he slapped her full across the face. She lay there reeling from the blow as he unbuttoned his pants and ripped her dress the rest of the way. He looked at her there, splayed and stunned, and felt himself get rock hard. He groaned as he positioned himself over her, hands pinning her down, erection resting against her cunt. “This will not be quick” he said softly as he slowly pressed the head of his cock inside her. “I want you to feel every inch of me as I fuck you” he continued to ease his way in. “I want you to know it's me and not that filthy beast of yours that's inside you” he buried himself to the hilt, then drew back and slammed himself back into her. She cried out as he groaned in pleasure “That's right slut, scream for me” as he drew back and slammed into her again. She tried not to cry out this time, tried not to give him that satisfaction, but it was no use. Her cries filled the room as he thrust into her, pounding her mercilessly. “God” he muttered “you're so fucking wet, you're getting off on this, aren't you? You like this, don't you? Letting another man fuck you while you're beast is away? You just can't get enough. Even an _animal_ isn't enough to satisfy you ”. She sobbed and tried to struggle out of his grip but he just held tighter, bruising her wrists. She was disgusted by the feeling of him inside her, his thick shaft stretching and filling her with every thrust. It was nothing like the tender caresses that she was used to; it was rough and brutal and loveless. He shifted slightly inside her and, this time, she felt a ripple of pleasure. _No_ she thought with silent horror as she let out an involuntary moan _no, no, no._ She tried to shift away, keep him from hitting those most sensitive of places, but it was no good. He grinned widely at the sound “Ah yes, that's it” he said, shifting with her as she tried to move again. “No, please no” she moaned, revolted by the fire that was now building with each stroke. “Oh yes” he said, increasing his speed “I want you to cum for me whore. I want to see you writhing in pleasure, impaled on my cock, while I fill you with my seed.” His words made her sick, but there was nothing she could do. She wept as her body betrayed her, climbing higher and higher to the brink of ecstasy as he took his cruel pleasures. Feeling her start to tense, Gaston thrust twice more and buried himself as deeply as he could inside of her, giving himself over to his orgasm. As her pleasure reached it's peak her body arched up and she felt him, cock nearly splitting her in two, filling her with his hot cum. She felt it spurting against her insides, slick and viscous, as he pulsed within her. 

He slid slowly out, savoring the sight before him. She lay without moving, tears still trickling down her face as Gaston's semen oozed slowly out of her and pooled on the floor. Looking down at her defeated form he committed the details of the scene to memory. Then he rose, cleaned himself with the remains of her dress, re-buttoned his pants, and made his way cautiously back out of the castle. Eager to put as much distance between himself and the grounds before the beast's return, he spurred his horse into a swift trot. He did not know yet where he would go but it hardly mattered, revenge had been sweet.

 


End file.
